Sueña mi Ángel
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: "Duerme mi ángel… Sigue soñando… guarda este sueño en tu corazón" Un beso instantáneo que solo duro dos segundos reales y una vida de emociones. One-shot Yahiko X Konan, meloso para el 14 de febrero y con motivo al intercambio de Irresistible Naranja.


**Sueña mi ángel**

_Este es mi regalo para Laura Cruz por el intercambio de 14 de febrero organizado por irresistible Naranja. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja (aunque me parece muy tierna :3) así que espero no decepcionarte a ti ni a mis otros lectores que se toman la molestia de visitar mis fics (: así que espero que todo aquel que entre a echar un vistazo, lo disfrute ;D_

**Sueña mi ángel**

Suspiras…

Y yo sé por qué, desde hace mucho que lo sé, y aunque he deseado con todas mi alma que no lo hagas… no he sido escuchado, aun lo haces, y no puedo evitarlo. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para quitarte ese gusto?, ¿Quién soy yo para creer que algún día lo harás por mí y no por él? Nadie… no… algo peor, TU AMIGO. Eso soy para ti. Sería más sencillo que fuera nadie, de esa forma, podría empezar de cero, poco a poco hacer que me notes, lentamente que comiences a pensar en mí, paso a paso acercarme a ti, hasta que un día, sin que te dieras cuenta, pensarías en él y después en mí, escurridizamente me colaría; en tu mente: haciendo que me recuerdes antes que a él; y en tu corazón: haciendo que suspires por mí como ahora lo haces por él.

Cierras tus ojos…

Y yo sé lo que vez, lo ves a él. Es sencillo suponerlo, ya que yo hago lo mismo… Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, ahí estás tú, como esa primera vez que nos vimos. En esos tiempos era muy joven y no sabía lo que había pasado con esa mirada, ahora después de lo que pareciera una vida lo sé, esa mirada fue amor a primera vista. ¡¿Cómo no enamorarse de un ángel?! Aquél que cuida de mí y… por que no… también de él… No puedo culparte, eres demasiado noble y bondadosa que no lo pudiste evitar, aquél pobre necesitaba amor, y tú se lo brindaste, yo en cambio, también lo necesitaba, pero muy estúpidamente decidí hacerme el fuerte y fingir que estaba bien. Fue difícil hacerlo, pero lo deseaba, deseaba ser fuerte para cuidar de ti, y no tú de mí. Y así lo hice… y así lo hiciste con él.

Sonríes…

¡Qué hermosa eres! Sueño contigo sonriendo de esa forma, aunque… en mis sueños lo haces por mí. Y no es que nunca me hayas regalado una sonrisa (porque lo has hecho… más de una vez), pero el problema es que también se las regalas a él. Y lo que más me molesta, es que "mis sonrisas" son diferentes a las de él. A veces creo que "mis sonrisas" son de lástima, o simplemente me las brindas para no herir mis sentimientos. Las de él, deben ser auténticas… ¡Y qué envidia me da! Porque quisiera que tu hermosura, fuera solo mía. Eso es lo que tú haces de mí, me haces envidioso. Y no es que te culpe, al contrario, me encanta que hagas eso de mí. Solo tú lo haces.

Solo tú podrías convertirme en asesino… Porque quisiera robarle la vida a aquel que ha robado tu corazón pero no lo hago por dos razones casi igual de poderosas: 1. Te haría daño, matarlo haría que tu derramaras lágrimas, y eso jamás lo permitiré y 2. Él también es mi amigo.

¡Qué desgraciado es Yahiko! Konan: el amor de mi vida, está enamorada de Nagato: mi mejor amigo.

El cielo comienza a tornarse naranja. Un hermoso paisaje esta ante mis ojos, el pasto de aquel campo movido por una leve brisa, un gran árbol que regala una fresca sombra, y bajo esta, a pocos centímetros de mí, un ángel que mira al horizonte. Tú, mi ángel, es quien le da vida a todo lo que te rodea. Estás tan inmóvil que por un momento te creo una simple ilusión, un simple juego de mi mente que solo busca dañarme con la impresión de tu dulce presencia.

Temeroso, me acercó a ti, y una vez estando a tu lado, veo la razón de tu inmovilidad. Tus ojos cerrados, y tu frágil respirar me indican que te has quedado dormida. Como idiota, me quedo contemplándote, y estúpidamente sonrío. Y como acto de espejo, tú sonríes también. Por un momento me alarmo, creyendo que me has atrapado en aquel crimen que se llama amarte, pero no, simplemente lo hiciste para bendecirme y torturarme al mismo tiempo.

-Yahiko… - Me nombras y mi corazón se detiene, brinca y me ilumina. No sé si contestarte o dejarte seguir soñando.

– Te quiero… - No sé si soy yo el que está soñando o si realmente esto está ocurriendo.

– Eres mi mejor amigo… - Como si supieras que lo iba a malinterpretar, me aclaras lo único que puedo ser para ti.

– Yo… - Comienzo a decir y pude notar que mi tono de voz se escuchaba más triste de lo que quería expresar.

– Pero… - Me interrumpes y como siempre guardo silencio para escuchar lo que tus labios quieren comunicar.

-Si no me vieras como tu amiga… - Me sugieres mientras te acercas a mí. ¿Acaso estás despierta?

- Sería más sencillo… - Tu rostro se acerca maravillosa y peligrosamente al mío. Maravillosamente por que desearía con toda mi alma que culmináramos la acción, que acortáramos la distancia entre ambos, pero…

- Decirte que… -…peligrosamente porque el daño que tus labios dejarían (porque en ese momento serían míos y después nunca más), sería una verdadera tortura.

- Te amo – me sorprendo completamente al escucharte decir aquello, y más por el hecho de que caes en mi regazo y antes de que la inconciencia te venza por completo, colocas tus brazos a mi alrededor, regalándome un cálido abrazo.

- Te amo Konan… yo también te he amado mi ángel, desde el principio… sin saberlo – Te digo no muy seguro de que puedas escucharme – Perdóname por no saber escuchar tu corazón – Totalmente avergonzado por mi estupidez, aunque me consuela saber que no fui lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer una idiotez que pudiera herir a Nagato.

- ¿Yahiko? – Preguntan tus labios en un susurro. Con una gran sonrisa que refleja el estado de mi alma, acerco mi rostro al tuyo y convierto nuestro alrededor en un dulce silencio. El silencio que comúnmente llamamos beso.

- Duerme mi ángel… Sigue soñando… guarda este sueño en tu corazón… - Ese beso instantáneo que solo duro dos segundos reales y una vida de emociones me dejo con la mejor sensación de paz que pudiera sentir en mi vida -… Que mañana… yo me encargaré de hacer este sueño realidad – Le prometo a mi Konan asegurándome de que ese sería mi pequeño secreto y el pequeño sueño de mi ángel.

Será un secreto por que… me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es regalarte esa misma sensación que tuve al oírte decir mi nombre y al escucharte decirme que me amas. Por eso, está bien que por el momento, pienses que esto solo ha sido un sueño… tal vez, después te revele que el sueño no fue del todo un sueño.

Un poco tarde, respondo a tu abrazo, protegiéndote mientras tú cuidas de mi corazón que desde siempre te ha pertenecido. Tu cuerpo se vence por el cansancio, pero no así tus brazos, que como un par de alas que custodian un alma (mi alma) se aferran a mí. Konan: Mi ángel, sueña con Yahiko junto a ti, que yo me encargo de volver tus sueños realidad.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 así como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Nos vemos, ya sea en "Creo que estoy embarazado" "Ojos Asesinos" u otra futura historia

Sayo.


End file.
